


may your days be merry and bright

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e10 Glee Actually, Finally I'm not breaking Blaine's heart, Fluff, Klaine, Light Angst, M/M, NO BLANGST, Romance, celebrate, okay i lied about the no blangst bit there's some in the second part, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine surprises Kurt with his Christmas gift, and of course there's singing, kissing, and ice skating.</p><p>AU in which Kurt and Blaine are together when they duet "White Christmas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. may all your Christmases be white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groovymoonshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovymoonshoes/gifts), [nineofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/gifts).



> Title is from "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby.

_"Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless_

_Like the stars are in the sky_

_My love for you will always shine_

_It's you and me eternally_

_And there's no way to stop us_

_'Cause we're timeless..."_

_-Ross Lynch_ , Timeless

 

Christmas is a time of magic and miracles, a time where wishes get granted and snowmen come to life. It's a time when orphans gain parents, when brothers and sisters reconcile, and hatred melts away. It's when death is delayed and gifts are given, when love is declared and wrongs are forgiven. It's a time when wounds heal, and when new love is reborn among the ice and snow. It's a time of love and loss, of thanksgiving and regret, of magic and mistakes.

And, of course, it's a time of music.

* * *

"Here, Kurt, this is your stop," Burt says, stopping the truck in front of a small shed. He pointed to a gravel-paved trail next to it. "Your gift is just down that path." Kurt glances back at his father, raising an eyebrow, and finds Burt grinning. He gives Kurt a look. "Oh, trust me, you'll love it," He gently nudges Kurt. "Now get out, kiddo."

Kurt rolls his eyes, then leans over and gives his dad a peck on the cheek. "Love you, Dad." Then he opens the door and gets out, breathing in the crisp winter air.

"Love you too, kiddo," Burt says, then Kurt closes the door behind him and heads down the path. Burt's truck pulls away when Kurt's at the edge of the forest.

Kurt continues on, pulling his coat just a little tighter around him as he walks down the path a little faster than normal, excited for what he'll find at the end of the path. The trees on either side of the path blocks his view of whatever's ahead as the path turns after a little while and then-

Oh by _Gaga_.

Kurt turns the corner to find a small pond surrounded trees from which are dangling Christmas lights, illuminating a short figure skating around in a short black coat and a red scarf, dark curls blowing gloriously free in the wind. He turns and Kurt takes in the wonderful look of delight on Blaine's face. Blaine grins as he skates up to Kurt, and Kurt's face breaks into a smile as he sees how carefree Blaine is, how unguarded his smile. "Surprise!" Blaine exclaims, and Kurt has to try very hard to resist kissing him.

So he doesn't.

It is so strange to see Blaine like this, a combination of pride and childish delight displayed on his features. Blaine has been so reserved and guarded lately, hesitant to do anything, and the fact that he orchestrated this... _all_ of this...without anyone prompting him, and that it seems like a bit of Old Blaine (Not the broken, hidden bit, but the romantic, spontaneous "Teenage Dream" Blaine) is coming back gives Kurt hope that he didn't expect. He doesn't ever expect Old Blaine to come back completely, as he knows that Old Blaine was partially a lie, but Kurt's realized that he doesn't really want Old Blaine back entirely anymore- Kurt and Blaine have both changed too much for them to click like they did. Hopefully New Blaine and New Kurt can find new ways to bond that will replace those old times. He has hope for the future, though, because this is a sign Blaine is moving on, that the emotional wounds, both old and new, are finally healing.

"I love you, Blaine," he manages to reply as he pulls away, and Blaine raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question it.

"I love you too, Kurt," he replies, then bends over and picks up a bag that Kurt didn't notice. "Package for Kurt Hummel." There's a familiar twinkle in his eye that makes Kurt nearly jump in joy as he takes the bag and looks inside to find skates, "I thought you might like to join me."

Kurt smiles as he carefully pulls off his boots and laces on the skates, practiced fingers doing everything without him taking his eyes off of Blaine, who skates around close by while waiting for Kurt ties on his shoes. He can't believe this is the same Blaine that laid broken on his couch for weeks, that sobbed into his shoulders after violent flashbacks, that came home from his first day back to school saying that he "should have just **died** ," and that had nightmares that kept him from sleeping in a bed by himself.

Well, he's happy anyway. He can't believe that Blaine actually set all this up, got Kurt's dad to drive him here and oh-

"Tina didn't _really_ need a new dress for her parents' business meeting tonight, did she? And Sam didn't really need me to Skype with Rory to wish him merry Christmas, right?" Kurt asks with a grin, standing up. "You just wanted me distracted all afternoon so you could set this up, right?"

Blaine skates over back towards him, grinning. "Tina actually _did_ need a dress, but yeah. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not, honey," Kurt says with a dismissive wave, "I love this. I just can't believe you set all this up!"

"Really?" Blaine asks, sending Kurt a look of mock-hurt as he offers up a hand. "After serenading you in the middle of the McKinley courtyard with a bunch of cheerleaders as backup dancers, you think _this_ is extensive?"

Kurt stretches out his hand to Blaine's. "Of course not. This is _perfect_ , just like you." Then he leans in, gives Blaine a quick peck on the lips, and skates off before he can respond.

"Hey!" Blaine shouts, skating after Kurt. He chases him around the pond a few times before catching up to him, laying a hand on his coat sleeve and turning him around. "I thought we could have our duet here this year. I thought it would be romantic."

"Didn't you tell me once that you were terrible at romance?" Kurt asks with a smirk, skating slowly next to Blaine as they slowly start a lap around the pond next to each other, and then adds, unable to resist, "Right after you serenaded another guy? On _Valentine's Day_?"

"Hey, that's not fair," Blaine protests, "I thought we weren't going to bring that up again. I was stupid back then." He raises an eyebrow pointedly, trying to get across his point, "Trying to ignore my feelings for a certain dashing young countertenor."

"And look how that turned out for you," Kurt teases, leaning in with a smile that belies his words as they round the corner, "Stuck with that same countertenor ice skating on Christmas, about to sing a duet. How do you feel about that?"

"It's perfect," Blaine says, then leans in and meets Kurt's lips with his own.

_Blaine :_

_Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow_

_Ba do be do bow bow bow ba dum_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white, whoa, whoa_

_Kurt and Blaine:_

_I....I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write, oh_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas...._

_Doom beam doom doom doom doom be do do_

_ _

 


	2. have yourself a merry little christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine are actually singing Straight No Chaser's "12 Days of Christmas" when they come in, which is a medley of Christmas songs. Carole thinks it's a bunch of different songs but it's really just one.

Blaine and Kurt come in the door, laughing and singing snatches of Christmas songs at each other, and Carole surveys the scene from the kitchen where she's baking for tomorrow's lunch. From their ruddy cheeks to their wind-tousled hair they look like teenagers for the first time in months- it's a welcome surprise.

 

The boys are laying on the bed (Kurt's flipping through a Vogue magazine and Blaine's catching up on his reading of Macbeth for English Lit), waiting for Carole to call them down for dinner and listening to the Christmas playlist on Kurt's phone. They occasionally sing along with it or exchange comments on the things they're reading. 

Then _When Christmas Comes to Town_ from the Polar Express comes on, and Blaine begins to sing along. 

_Blaine_

_I'm wishing on a star_

_And trying to believe_

_That even though it's far_

_He'll find me Christmas Eve_

_I guess that Santa's busy_

_Cause he never comes around_

_I think of him_

_When Christmas comes to town_

Kurt joins in on the other half's lines, singing even as he observes Blaine's face during the song. Blaine's smiling, just like before, but there's something in the curve of his lips and the lack of sparkle in his eyes that makes Kurt think that the lyrics mean more to him than he's letting on.

_Kurt_

_The best time of the year_

_When everyone comes home_

_With all this Christmas cheer_

_It's hard to be alone_

_Putting up the Christmas tree_

_With friends who come around_

_It's so much fun_

_When Christmas comes to town_

_Presents for the children_

_Wrapped in red and green_

Blaine's voice gets emotional as he joins in with his line, and Kurt notices the wetness springing up in his eyes.

_Blaine_

_All the things I've heard about_

_But never really seen_

_Kurt_

_No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve_

_Hoping Santa's on his way_

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring_

_Blaine_

_I listen all around_

_Kurt_

_The herald angels sing_

Blaine's smile nearly drops away during his next line, but he keeps the slightest semblance of a smile there.

_Blaine_

_I never hear a sound_

_Kurt_

_And all the dreams of children_

_Blaine_

_Once lost will now be found_

_Kurt and Blaine_

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town_

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town_

 

Kurt thinks about last year's Christmas. Blaine had spent that one with them too, but now looking back upon it he realizes that Blaine's parents' reason for leaving him behind was far less innocent than it had seemed last year.

"Blaine," Kurt says quietly, "What was Christmas like before?"

Blaine's smile drops, replaced by a pensive look as he leans back against the headboard behind him. " I never believed in Santa. Even before I came out, my parents never celebrated Christmas with me. They said I wasn't worth wasting time to celebrate with. We didn't set up a tree, didn't exchange presents, and didn't set out cookies for Santa. Christmas was just like any other day in our house. While Cooper was still there I woke up to a gift card on my dresser, but after that there was nothing. When I came out when I was twelve my parents started leaving during the break to go on vacation with my relatives and they left me behind, saying that if I came I'd 'fag it up'. Since then I've celebrated Christmas alone. My only years doing anything were singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' sophomore year with you before heading home and last year with your family."

By this time Kurt has tears in his eyes. "You mean that's all you've ever gotten? You've never gotten a Christmas present before?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Celebrating Christmas with you guys last year was enough of a gift for me. And what you've done since- that's far beyond anything I ever could have hoped for."

Kurt pauses, trying to think of a suitable response for such a statement. It's heartbreaking, as are so many of the things Blaine has told them about his parents, but the amount of gratitude Blaine shows for the small things is astounding. Blaine is saying that just getting to _spend Christmas with them_ is the best present he's gotten in his entire life. Everything that Kurt's taken for granted Blaine has never had, and every time Kurt thinks he's learned the saddest part something new comes up that makes him want to hug Blaine until his frown goes away.

So he does.

He leans forward and hugs Blaine, who asks, "Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Yes," he says.

"But you're crying," Blaine says.

"Your parents- they're horrible people," Kurt says, and he can feel Blaine's shoulders shrug under his arms.

"I know, but they're still my parents. They did their best to raise me, Kurt."

 _No, they didn't. Your parents are abusive bastards,_ Kurt wants to say, but he just lets it go. Blaine is here, safe and not dying. Blaine snuggles into Kurt's side, and Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I guess."

"So, what did you get for your family for Christmas?"

Kurt is a bit surprised by the abrupt shift in topic, but he picks up the strange quality to Blaine's tone and doesn't comment on the abruptness. "It's a surprise. And before you ask, yours is too. Why, did you plan something for them?"

"Their gift is tomorrow, down at McKinley. Finn and the Glee kids planned it for Marley's mom, who's helped us a lot, and your parents, who have always supported us and done so much for me that they didn't have to."

Once again Kurt has to bite his tongue in order not to respond with _Yes, they did, you were **dying**_ , so instead he just says lightly, "They love you, Blaine. You were always welcome here."

Blaine doesn't respond, so Kurt says, trying to dispel the tension, "You want me to help you practice?"

"Sure!" Blaine replies happily.

 

Blaine and Kurt dance around the table while they set out the place settings for dinner, singing as they work and exchanging giggling kisses as they do. 

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments- comments are a writer's lifeblood!


End file.
